In general, a van or a sports utility vehicle (SUV) is provided with two or three rows of rear seats that are foldable in various arrangements so as to ensure room for loading. For example, a backrest of the rear seat can be tilted forward into a flat position in order to ensure a sufficient luggage space.
However, such a foldable rear seat is disadvantageous in that a gap or an opening is formed between the backrest of the rear seat and a front seat (particularly, between a headrest mounted on the upper end of the backrest and a backside of the backrest of the front seat) when the backrest is folded into a flat position, whereby luggage falls through the opening or part of the luggage is stuck therebetween. Considering the foregoing drawback, a conventional rear seat is furnished with a back board installed at a backside of a backrest thereof so as to facilitate loading of luggage.
The rear seat employing a sliding-type back board is disadvantageous, however, in that the operation of the back board is manually performed whenever it is needed to pull it out or push it in.
Another example of a rear seat having a back board uses a Velcro-type back board. However, Velcro type back boards are not aesthetically pleasing. Moreover, the Velcro tends to be easily worn out or malfunction after repeated use over a long period of time.